Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure
Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure 'is a open-world platform video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. It is a ''Jeremy Adventure game that follows Jeremy and Hatta, a spirit that helps Jeremy and allows him to possess other characters and objects, as they journey across various worlds to collect the lost spirit and save Petunia from Mavi and Silverclaw's former boss Darktooth, who plans to forcibly marry her, and take back HubTown and Hubtoons City after Mavi's empire took over 99% of it with the help of the ''Jeremy Universal'' villains from the past, the Power Pink Ruby and a mysterious new villain known as Mixina. The game also features a vocal theme song, "Hive Five, Super Star", a first for the Jeremy Adventure series. It was first game to use Jeremy Neptune's JeremyPlus. The storyline of the game also ties with Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure ''was released worldwide on July 10, 2018, conciding with [[Jeremy Universal|''Jeremy Universal]]'s 35th Anniversary. A Google Stadia port was announced via the trailer released today, aiming for a December 10, 2019, with people considering it as a "secret they worked on". Gameplay The gameplay for the game is based off Super Mario Odyssey ''and ''Sonic Forces. In this game, Jeremy now has a ability to capture characters and play as them. He can also uses Hatta to bounce on, making Jeremy even hop to platforms he would unable to jump on his own. He also uses her to grappling hook, turns an enemy into a cube, locks on to multiple enemies, blows away enemies, sucks in enemies, and attack with fire, whip of lightning, and drill. Collectables include Jeremy Coins (of course, to follow the Jeremy Adventures tradition, they return), but now they serve as currencies. New currencies include souvenirs (like Jeremy Coins, but are lavender). You collect Power Medals, which are required to access new levels. There are 45 power medals (15 power medals required to defeat the boss) in every world (including DLC), which brings in the total of 540 power medals (base content) and TBD medals (with DLC). Coming soon! Plot Fueled by her years-long hatred of Jeremy, Mavi prepares to take yet another shot at expanding her empire across HubTown and Hubtoons City by working on an "invincible instrument of destruction" within the confines of her laboratory. When everything is ready, she launches a large scale offensive on an urban center with her army and robots. As things get desperate for the survivors and all hope seems lost. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Darktooth are seen fighting one another on Darktooth's airship, with Petunia on board as well. As Jeremy charges at Darktooth, Mavi summons her allies, who block Jeremy from reaching Darktooth. To her surprise, Jeremy sees that Mavi's allies are none other than Amelia, Harper and Jana (Evil Sister), Aveline (Evil Mother), Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Phantom Orb, and Gavin and Achilles (Evil Duos). Among the familiar faces is also a newcomer: an enigmatic and powerful female being named Mixina, who acts as Mavi's right-hand woman and the leader of the Mavi's army. Jeremy tries to fight them, but is overwhelmed and easily thrashed by Mixina's mysterious power. Mixina and her allies ultimately defeats Jeremy when Darktooth uses his top hat to attack, sending Jeremy flying to parts unknown. Darktooth then takes his airship towards the skies. With Jeremy defeated, Mavi and her forces quickly take over. Using Mixina's power, Mavi's empire manages to conquer over 99% of HubTown and Hubtoons City over the course of six weeks, with only but a few isolated areas still free from their control. All hope is not lost however, as those among Jeremy's friends who managed to escape Mavi's invasion decide to continue the fight. Afterwards, Jeremy wakes up and catches up with the ghost spirit that Graciela created. The ghost spirit reveals herself as Hatta, and explains to Jeremy that Mavi and Darktooth had not only attacked the kingdom, destroying its airship armada. He also separated the lost spirit into other worlds. Jeremy and Hatta team up to stop Mavi and Darktooth's plans, save HubTown and Hubtoons City, collect the lost spirit and save Petunia, and using the piece he collected, Hatta grants Jeremy and allowing him to use Hatta's abilities. Hatta also informs Jeremy that they may be able to find a usable airship in the next world, accessible from the Top Hill Tower. However, upon reaching the top, Jeremy is encountered by the Toondals, who were hired by Darktooth. After defeating one of the Toondals, Jeremy and Hatta use a power line to travel to Dinosaur Jungle, where they find the blimp, which uses Power Medals as energy to travel. Soon after, Jeremy and Hatta find and defeat Madame Toonde, the boss of the Toondals, and her pet Chop Chop. Using the power of the Multi Medals obtained from the duo, the blimp is ready for sail, and Jeremy and Hatta use it to chase after Darktooth and the Toondals, and save HubTown and Hubtoons City from Mavi's empire. Jeremy and Hatta, through the power of the Power Medals, traverse many worlds in their adventure. After going through Desert Hotness, Fantasy Lake, and the Wooden Hill, Jeremy and Hatta go to Cloud Sky to help Graciela, who is being attacked by Mixina. Although Mixina has the upper hand in their clash, Graciela manages to make her drop a mysterious gemstone. Graciela is eventually beaten, but Jeremy and Hatta quickly shows up and encounter and defeat Mixina. Mixina then shoots at the blimp, causing it to crash and land in the Forgotten Island. Jeremy and Hatta hoping to end the war by defeating Mavi and save Petunia from Darktooth, and soon find Mavi talking with Mixina about their schemes. By spying on them, the duo learn that the source of Mixina's power comes from a gem called the Power Pink Ruby, whose defective prototypes have all been destroyed by Mixina to keep them from interfering with Mavi's plans. After the villains' meeting is dismissed upon the notion that HubTown, Hubtoons City, and the world will soon fall to Mavi's empire, Jeremy and Hatta emerges from hiding and takes out Mavi and the machines she uses against her. Despite this, Mavi still gloats to Jeremy and Hatta that everybody in the whole world will be wiped out by her plan. Jeremy and Hatta collect more Power Medals to restore the blimp, they venture through Cool Metro City, Winterfire Forest, Waterclear Beach, Foodlunch Land, Oldtime Town, and Adrenoline Night. They then attempt to going to HubTown, however, they are encountered by Darktooth and Mavi before they get there. Instead of fighting Jeremy and Hatta, Darktooth orders Maxina to attack the airship. This causes the blimp to fall to Stormy Ruined, where Jeremy and Hatta directly fight and defeat the Great Mysterious and the Phantom Orb. After defeat Great Mysterious and Phantom Orb, they obtain a Multi Medal. Graciela then reveals that Great Mysterious and Phantom Orb is a virtual reality copy created by Mixina, as are the other villains serving him, meaning the size of Mavi's army is limitless. After again restoring the blimp, they finally go to HubTown and stop Mavi. The entire people in HubTown and Hubtoons City eventually confronts Mixina and her army of replicas at the Mavi Empire Fortress in an effort to reach the Power Pink Ruby's backup power supply. Jeremy and Hatta confronts Mixina, only for Mixina to regain her full power in her battle with Jeremy. Mixina become Ultra Mixina to destroy Jeremy. At that point, Jeremy become Super Jeremy and defeat Mixina for good. After they defeat Mixina, Mixina was revealed to be a person named Chasity, who is being lost in her own kind, and she started to be good. Warned by Mavi that she is not done yet, Jeremy and Hatta destroy the Power Pink Ruby's power supply, seemingly winning the war. After Jeremy and Hatta find Darktooth with Petunia, Darktooth reveals that he plans to hold his wedding on the planet in outer space and take over the entire world, and leaves Jeremy and Hatta to fight the Toondals in the RoboToon. Jeremy and Hatta destroy the RoboToon, sending the Toondals flying as the heroic duo recover yet another Multi Medal. However, Mavi reveals that the power source was actually a decoy, and that the original Power Pink Ruby has been incorporated into her trump card: the Super Death Robot. With the Mavi's army on the rise thanks to the Ruby, Jeremy and Hatta confront Mavi and destroy her Super Death Robot. With the Power Pink Ruby getting destroyed in the process, shattered upon being impacted by Perfect Jeremy in its over-clocked state, Mavi's army vanishes, leaving everyone as the victor. With the war finally over, Jeremy and Hatta then head off to Cyber Planet to stop the marriage between Darktooth and Petunia. They interrupt the wedding as Darktooth is attempting to put the Binding Ring on Petunia. Darktooth then stomps the floor, revealing a trap door under Jeremy and Hatta, which they fall into. Darktooth jumps in after them and engages them in battle, but is defeated and disappear forever. Jeremy, Hatta, Petunia discover that the area they are in is collapsing. Jeremy uses Hatta to capture the biggest monster and escape, with all of them eventually returning to the planet. Jeremy, Petunia and Hatta go back home where they belong. The blimp later lands in HubTown, which it back to normal, where Hatta says that she enjoyed the adventure and wishes to continue traveling with Jeremy to collect more Power Medals. In the aftermath, Chasity decided to say goodbye to Jeremy, head back to her home place and setting off in search of new adventures. In the post-credits scene, a unknown villain have find the real Power Pink Ruby, she plan to find the time stones and destroy the world, leading to Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Development Coming soon! Characters Playable * '''Jeremy - a cartoon boy who is the mascot of JeremyWorks Studios and the game's protagonist. ** Hatta - a living ghost spirit who Graciela created and grants Jeremy an ability to capture. Hatta is inspired by Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey ''and Wispon from ''Sonic Forces and is like a Jeremy Universal version of them. * Graciela (controlled and multiplayer) - TBD * Davina (controlled and multiplayer) - TBD * Chasity (After you defeat her; controlled and multiplayer) - TBD Allies * Dr. Rad - TBD * Fred - TBD * Rubert - TBD * George - TBD * Bottlox - TBD * Petunia - TBD * Betiella - TBD * The Loch Ness Monster - TBD * Cartoony Buddy '- TBD * '''Sealy Seal '- a seal ally that Jeremy saved. Antagonists * 'Chasity Bush/Mixina '- a masked female person with a ability to float and have supernatural powers and the main antagonist, being revealed to be she is lonely girl in the world. She has two fights, one as a regular version, and the last one is the final boss as Ultra Mixina (with two phases) after you beated her in HubTown. * 'Mavi '- a young evil princess and Jeremy's arch-nemesis who teamed up with Mixina in order to get revenge on him and to take over HubTown and Hubtoons City. ** '''Silverclaw - Mavi's long-lost brother who become a monster. ** Winka Girl - TBD ** Mastermind Cat - TBD ** Amelia - TBD ** Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) - the evil duo mastermind from JeremyToons: The Movie. ** Aveline (Evil Mother) - a evil, wicked, cruel, selfish, ruthless, and greedy mastermind who is Harper and Jana's mother from Jeremy: Ultimate Battle. ** Metal Jeremy - a robot version of Jeremy. ** Great Mysterious - a great evil mastermind from Jeremy: The Great Escape. ** Phantom Orb - the evil dark spirit from Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure. ** Gavin and Achilles (Evil Duos) - a duo of mutant cats that Mavi owned as a child from ''Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted''. * Darktooth - a dark mater who is Mavi and Silverclaw's former boss. * The Toondals '''-TBD * '''Madame Toonde - TBD Stages (There are 15 worlds total to explore, and to access it, there is a blimp you can travel in and that you can unlock new locations by defeating bosses of the world) Base Content # Spirit Kingdom '''- the first game you play at. '''Boss: Hipper # Dinosaur Jungle - a dinosaur/jungle-themed world and the second game level you play at. Boss: Madame Toonde # Desert Hotness - the third level you play. Mini-Boss: 'Aniyah '''Boss: '''Master Lord # '''Fantasy Lake '- a lake-themed world and the fourth one you play. 'Boss: '''Tango # '''Wooden Hill '- a forest-themed world and the sixth level you play. '''Mini-Boss: '''Maswart '''Boss: '''Crazydrift # '''Cloud Sky - a cloud-themed world and the seventh level where you have a fight with Mixina Boss: Mixina # Forgotten Island - a tropical jungle-like island-themed world Boss: Mavi # Cool Metro City - a city-themed world and the eighth level you play. Boss: Mechawave # Winterfire Forest - a fire and ice-themed world and the ninth level you play. Boss: '''Aveline (Evil Mother) # '''Waterclear Beach - a coastal-themed world and the tenth level you play. Boss: Smash Octopus # Foodlunch Land - a colorful volcanic-themed world and the eleventh level you play. Mini-Boss: '''Maswart '''Boss: '''Cookcook Bird # '''Oldtime Town - a cartoon-themed world and the twelve level you play. Boss: '''Mech-Goat # '''Adrenoline Night - a race car-themed world and the thirteenth level you play. Boss: '''Metal Jeremy # '''Stormy Ruined - a storm-themed world and the eleventh level you play. Boss: 'Great Mysterious and Phantom Orb # '''HubTown '- the fifteenth level you play at and have a epic battle with Mavi's army. '''Mini-Boss: '''Mixina/Ultra Mixina '''Mini-Boss: '''RoboToon '''Boss: '''Super Death Robot # '''Cyber Planet - a space/planet-themed world and the final level you play and you have a epic fight with Darktooth. Boss/Final Boss: Darktooth DLC Stages New Stage Pack * Fruit Island * Crystal Cave * Pound Sky * New York City The Riddle World (free DLC) (This DLC introduces 6 new bosses, new cutscenes, new Capturable characters, new allies and 6 new levels) Coming soon! The Land that Most Forgot (Free DLC 2) Coming soon! New Stage Pack 2 Coming soon! Syster System Coming soon! Ghost World Coming soon! Extremely Hard Mode (Free DLC 3) Doesn't unlock anything, just simply unlocks the Extremely Hard mode. Graciela's Legacies Main article: Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure: Graciela's Legacies This DLC includes a completely new mode where you can play as Graciela instead of Jeremy. However, you cannot capture enemies or allies in this. Also has Graciela joining as a multiplayer character. In addition to those, this includes new levels, new bosses. new allies and new enemies. Controllable objects/enemies * = ally * Blue Spider * Frog* * Wuuds * Lava Shooting Balls * unnamed ceature that can vomit out paint * Evil Wuuds * Spindrive (new enemies) * Wolves * Goats * Gurkha * Robot Pterodactyls * The Loch Ness Monster* * Statue * Apatosaurus * Velociraptor * Triceratops* * Tyrannasaurus Rex * Golem * Robot Wuuds * Neon Wuuds * Space Alien* * Dog Alien* * Evil Alien * Bats * Bottlox* * Betiella* Coming soon! Missions Main article: List of Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure missions Theme song This game features three new theme song for the game. The title for the song is called Hive Five, Super Star. Soundtrack This game will receive its own soundtrack, aiming for its November 2018 release, making it the first ever video game from the Jeremy Adventure franchise to get its own soundtrack, as the music from previous Jeremy Universal films, shows, and games will be released on Jeremy Universal's 35th Anniversary soundtrack. Controls Jeremy Neptune * Left analog stick - Move/hop on Hatta (if pressed with Left or Right Trigger and pressed X or B) * L/R or Right analog stick - Move camera * B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 * A - Accept (menu)/Jump/Action 2 * X - Missions * Y - Throw Hatta/get out of controlled enemies * Start - Pause Xbox One * Left analog stick - Move/hop on Hatta (if pressed with Left or Right Trigger and pressed B) * LB & RB or Right analog stick - Move camera * B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 * A - Accept (menu)/Jump/Action 2 * X - Missions * Y - Throw Hatta/get out of controlled enemies * Start - Pause PlayStation 4 * Left analog stick - Move/hop on Hatta (if pressed with Left or Right Trigger and X) * L1 & R1 or Right analog stick - Move camera * X - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 * Circle - Accept (menu)/Jump/Action 2 * Triangle - Missions * Square - Throw Hatta/get out of controlled enemies * Start - Pause Nintendo Switch * Left analog stick - Move/hop on Hatta (if pressed with X and B) * L/R or Right analog stick - Move camera * B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 * A - Accept (menu)/Jump/Action 2 * X - Throw Hatta/get out of controlled enemies * Y - Missions * + button - Pause PC/Mac Keyboard * WASD keys - Move/hop on Hatta (if pressed with Shift and Space) * Arrow keys - Move camera * X key - Back (menu)/Action 1 * Shift key - Jump * Enter key - Accept (Menu)/Jump/Action 2 * Space key - Throw Hatta/get out of controlled enemies * Backspace key - Missions * Esc button - Pause Steam * Left analog stick - Move/hop on Hatta (if pressed with X and B) * Left or Right Trigger or Right analog stick - Move camera * B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 * A - Accept (menu)/Jump/Action 2 * X - Missions * Y - Throw Hatta/get out of controlled enemies * Start - Pause Release Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure ''was released on July 10, 2018 for the Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). A free demo for the game was released for PC on June 28, 2018, a months before the game's full release. The game received its first update on November 15, 2018. It was confirmed that the game will be released on Xbox Game Pass on October 12, 2019. Collector's Edition A collector's edition was released, and includes: the game itself, a bonus DVD, a soundtrack, Jeremy and Mixina-themed controller skin for the game's respective console (DUALSHOCK 4, Xbox One wireless controller, Jeremy Neptune controller, Joy-Con), the map, "New Stage Pack DLC" code, the statue replica of Jeremy and Hatta, a mini 35th Anniversary badge and socks. The bonus DVD includes 35-minute special tutorial video, a 95-minute documentary film, an interview with the developers, the trailer for the game, the trailer for Warner Bros. films (such as ''Smallfoot, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, and Newer Life of Teenagers), hints and tips, and cheat codes. Rating This game is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence, Comic Mischief and Mild Suggestive Themes. In Europe, it is rated PEGI 7. Shockingly, in Japan, this game is rated B by the CERO. Trivia * It is the first ever (and so far the only) Jeremy Universal ''game to be given a B rating from CERO. * The game's style is a combination of ''Super Mario Odyssey ''and ''Sonic Forces. ** The game is also a JeremyWorks' version of Super Mario Odyssey ''and ''Sonic Forces. * This is the first time that Jeremy has an ability to control his enemies and objects. * Jeremy does go Super Jeremy, but briefly when Hatta turns him into Perfect Jeremy. Thus, this introduces Jeremy's new super form. * This is the first Jeremy Adventure game where you have no lives. ** Instead, when you die, you'll lose 20 Jeremy Coins and will take you to the last checkpoint. * This is the first Jeremy Adventure game to feature three theme songs rather than just one in previous Jeremy Adventure games that had theme songs. * This is the first Jeremy Adventure game to receive a DLC expansion. * This game, despite you can buy it on its own, actually has three console bundles. One is the Jeremy Neptune console (where it has JeremyPlus and the collector's edition of the game itself), the Nintendo Switch bundle (where it has Jeremy-red-colored Nintendo Switch console and the game itself) and the Xbox One console (where the Xbox One console has a cooling fan, has red color with Jeremy sticker on it and the collector's edition of the game itself). The bundle did release for the PlayStation 4, but that was released exclusively in Japan. ** The most expensive one is the console bundle with both the Collector's Edition and the consoles too. So far, it is only available on Xbox One X. * It is the first WB Games-published Jeremy Universal game after AT&T's successful acquaintance of Time Warner. * The FMV cutscenes of this game are created by JeremyWorks Studios, Renegade Animation, DHX Studios Vancouver, Yowza! Animation, Jam Filled Entertainment, Slap Happy Cartoons, Snipple Animation, and Neko Productions. ** Just like Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, The FMV cutscenes share the animation style from Paramount's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (excluding live-action), Nickelodeon's The Loud House, Lionsgate's My Little Pony: The Movie, Warner Bros.' Unikitty! and Sega's Sonic Mania Adventures. * The two levels, Desert Hotness and Wooden Hill, are playable at E3 2018. * The GamesCon demo has the Wooden Hill as well (similar to E3 2018), but you now have Adrenoline Night and Winterfire Forest with it. * Lego, JeremyWorks and WB Games teamed up to create Systar System from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part as DLC packs. * Hatta is based off Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey ''and Wispon from ''Sonic Forces. * The post-credits scene was reappear in the beginning of Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Category:Video Game